Possession
by NostalgicDaydream
Summary: Naruto wakes up hungover with his... backside very sore. What does he find?
1. Chapter 1

**I've had the main idea of this stuck in my head for a while. So, here it is, I guess…**

**I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Naruto opened his eyes groggily. He didn't know where he was, or how he got there. All he knew was that he had a major headache, and his ass was sore. Naruto sat up quickly but fell down promptly. His head hurt too much to be doing anything anytime soon.

He rolled over to lie on his back, since he was on his right side. A sharp pain entered his left… cheek. Naruto snapped back onto his side. Now his ass was even sorer, _and _his headache was worse. What a wonderful morning.

After lying and trying to piece his night back together, Naruto decided to get out of bed and find the source of discomfort in his nether regions. Stumbling into his bathroom, Naruto supported himself clumsily on the counter and looked into his mirror.

The red in the whites of his eyes was fading quickly, and his hair was even more disheveled. Blinking his eyes a few times, Naruto turned around and gently pulled the left side of the back of his boxers down. Written in black ink were the four most unexpected words-

**Property of Sasuke Uchiha.**

What… the… hell. How did _that _get there?! Naruto pulled his boxers back up and jutsu'd himself to Sasuke's house. Peering around Sasuke's house, Naruto wondered if the bastard was even home. When Naruto got a hold of him, he would wish he didn't _exist._

Sasuke emerged from a room, giving Naruto a confused, sleepy look. Naruto flashed over to the poor boy and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded, pointing to his backside. Sasuke shoved Naruto off of him and craned his neck to Naruto's backside.

"I don't see anything," he replied, "Just your lame ass ramen boxers."

Naruto punched him. Hard.

"Your _name _is tattooed on my _ass._" Hissed Naruto, glaring at Sasuke.

"Oh, that." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

**Ha ha! I shall cut you short until I get reviews! Please, review, even if you hated it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I've gotten so many reviews already, I'm going to update! **

**I do not own Naruto….**

"What do you mean by 'that'?" Naruto growled. "Your name is tattooed on my ass! Explain that!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Seeing this, Naruto proceeded to punch Sasuke. Again. Through a wall.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke yelled from inside the new hole in his wall. "Are you going to continue hitting me or are you going to let me tell you what happened?" Naruto sighed and sat down on a chair. Sasuke pulled himself from the wall and sat on the couch across from Naruto.

"Okay, here's what happened…"

"_Come on, Sasuke-kun! Don't you want to go out clubbing with me?" Sakura whined, dragging on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke was, to put it nicely, disgusted. He didn't want to be mean to the poor girl. It wasn't her fault she was a complete idiot._

_Looking around, Sasuke spotted Naruto strolling casually towards them. "Only if Naruto goes," he said. Sakura frowned. "Why does he have to come?" _** I won't let Naruto ruin my chance with Sasuke-kun! **_Inner Sakura ranted. "No Naruto, no me." Sasuke was stuck with his decision._

"_Oi, dobe! You're coming to the club with Sakura and me tonight." Sasuke ripped his arm from Sakura and jutsu'd away before giving Naruto a chance to answer. Naruto scratched his head, unaware of the seething pink-headed girl behind him._

"_Sakura, why does Sasuke want to go to a club?" questioned Naruto._

"_I don't know! Why don't you go ask him?" Sakura snapped, leaving the poor boy even more confused. She stormed away, most likely to some place to scheme how to get Sasuke drunk. Naruto popped his neck and continued on his way. Little did he know, his whole life would be changed tonight._

_Sasuke muttered to himself as he looked through his closet. Even though he did _not_ want to go anywhere with Sakura, much less a club, he had to look presentable, at least. Giving up on finding anything through his ninja uniform, he set out to a store to buy a new outfit. Grabbing some money, Sasuke jumped out of his window and set towards the nearest men's store. The women- and a few select men- watched Sasuke as he looked through the clothes rack. The store had the dumbest things!_

_Finally, he decided on black jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt. Bringing his chosen items up to the cash register, Sasuke ignored the hushed whispers and continued with his purchase. After the man at the register handed him his bags, he winked at him. "Have a good day, honey." He said. Sasuke walked away quickly, bewildered. _

_Arriving at his home, Sasuke glanced at his clock. 8:49pm. Sakura said to be there by nine. He decided to take a quick shower. Sasuke stripped his clothes off and stepped into the shower. Turning on the shower, Sasuke's thoughts wandered to Naruto. Why had he asked him of all people to go with them? He could've asked anyone else, or just plain refused, but he asked Naruto. Did that mean something? Sasuke shook his head and decided he was overanalyzing everything. Quickly finishing his shower, he brushed his teeth. He didn't attempt to comb his wild duck-butt hair. Sasuke had lost many brave brushes and combs by doing so. He put on his clothes and looked in the mirror. _

_He looked… okay. It would be good enough. Sasuke looked at the clock again. 8:56pm. He had only four minutes to get to the club. Plenty of time. He dashed out his window and onto the streets below. He ran for about two minutes, then slowed and walked. There was no reason to hurry. Reaching the club, he sighed. There was Sakura, looking quite idiotic. She was wearing a pink spaghetti shirt and a red short skirt with pink sandals. How original of her._

"_Sasuke-kun!" she yelled out, raising her hand above her head. Sasuke sighed again and slowly made towards her. A flash of yellow crossed his path, and he found himself face to face with a very sexy-looking Naruto. Naruto had ripped blue jeans and a simple orange tank top. Ordinary and simple, but at the moment to Sasuke it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. "What's up, teme?" Naruto asked playfully. "Ready to go in there and watch my moves?" Sasuke snapped out of his reverie. _

"_Tch, what moves? You can barely walk normal." He retorted. Sakura, feeling left out, grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him into the club. Naruto followed, amused. _

_Strobe lights hung from the ceiling, a bar laid across half of the room, and the rest was a dance floor. Classic club, including the mass of bodies mashing together to the beat of the music. _

"_Sasuke-kun," Sakura whined, "come dance with me!" Sasuke looked at the girl from the corner of his eye. He did not want to have any physical contact with the girl. "Maybe in a minute. Right now I want to get something to drink with Naruto." Sakura pouted as Sasuke dragged Naruto over to the bar. _

"_Two, please." Sasuke said. The bartender looked at them strangely, but got them their drinks. "Teme, I don't want to drink." Naruto refused. "Just do it," Sasuke said. Maybe, he thought, she'll look better the more drinks I have. Naruto and Sasuke had another drink. And another. And another. Soon they were both drunk out of their minds, and Sakura still didn't look any better. Naruto, however, did._

"_Dobe, come with me." Sasuke slurred. Naruto made a noise that sounded like an objection, but followed the drunken Uchiha anyway. They stumbled out of the club, leaving the pink-haired ninja alone and bored. Tripping over nothing on the sidewalk, they came to a tattoo parlor. "Hey, dobe, you're my property." Sasuke mumbled. "Heh, whatever, teme." replied Naruto, still drunk._

"_No, I mean it, and now we're going to get proof." Sasuke pulled the smaller boy into the parlor with him. "We need a tattoo-al-ifi-cation-thingy…." Sasuke yelled."Who are we tattooing?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke didn't reply. After a few minutes, a large man emerged from behind the front desk. "Who's getting a tattoo today?" he asked in a gruff voice._

"_My bitch is, good sir." Sasuke mumbled, clinging to Naruto. "Oi! I ain't your bitch! You're _my _bitch!" Naruto glared at the other boy, as much as anyone drunk out of their mind could. Sasuke grinned drunkenly and shook his head. Naruto was his bitch, no arguing about that. _

"_Okay, blondie. Get on the table while I talk to your man about what you want tattooed." Naruto stumbled over to the tattooing chair and sat while Sasuke and the large man discussed what would be permanently placed on his skin, and where. Sasuke scribbled something down on a piece of paper as good as he could and handed it to the man. The man grinned and nodded his head. He walked over to Naruto and shoved him on his front. "Don't move if you want to live," he cautioned. Naruto, still drunk, obeyed the man. He relaxed and waited for the man to start. Suddenly, hands were on his pants zipper._

"_What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded, not moving. "Lift your hips, dobe." Naruto complied and Sasuke pulled down his jeans and part of his boxers. He heard the man snap on some gloves. Sasuke held him down as he felt something wet touch his left… cheek._

"_AH! WHAT THE HELL….!!!"_

"You let a dude tattoo on my ass?! And it was YOUR idea?!" His memory was slowly returning, and Naruto was becoming even angrier.

"Yes, now will you let me continue?" Sasuke asked, looking bored. "I suppose so, but don't think I won't kick your ass after this."

**I'm sorry it's late! I started it on Friday, but then I had to go somewhere! I worked really hard on making it longer, so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, here is the new chapter! Yay! I feel really happy with all of my reviews, especially since this is a Naruto story! Anyway, here it is.**

**I don't own Naruto, once again. I never will, for I am not fluent in Japanese.**

Naruto scowled as he waited for Sasuke to finish. How could he let him do something so stupid?! Although… after he thought about it, Naruto realized that it wouldn't be so bad to be Sasuke's property.

_No! Bad Naruto! No homosexual thoughts! You are a proud, straight-as-a-pole man! _Naruto scolded himself in his head for a few more minutes until Sasuke cleared his throat. Naruto looked up, surprised. "Are you done mumbling to yourself, dobe?" Sasuke asked, looking bored. Naruto nodded.

_It hurt like hell! Naruto yelled out and tried to move, but Sasuke held him down. "You don't want the nice man to tattoo something bad on there, do you?" Sasuke threatened sweetly. "What do you mean by 'bad'?" asked Naruto, wincing in pain at the sharp needle on his soft skin. "Oh, I don't know… maybe a large sign saying something like... 'I'm gay and proud!'?" "HELL no! I am neither gay nor proud!" Naruto shouted. A few of the waiting customers peeked towards them. They looked at the slow forming of the tattoo. Their laughter was barely contained; one look from Sasuke silenced them. _

"_Almost done, sweetheart," said the man. "I just have to make a few final details." Naruto frowned but held still. It couldn't be _that _bad, could it? Sasuke decided that he didn't need to hold Naruto down anymore and he let him go. "Ok, honey, I'm all done." The man snapped his gloves off and put his equipment away. He then told Naruto and Sasuke what they needed to do to keep the tattoo safe. "I would suggest no… strenuous activities for a few days." he winked at Sasuke and Naruto._

"_Come on dobe, I'll take you home." Sasuke said, dragging Naruto with him, again. Naruto grumbled to himself but followed Sasuke anyways. Walking awkwardly down the road, Naruto cursed every single thing he could think of. _Let's see…, _he thought, _trees, Sasuke, grass, Sasuke, buildings, Sasuke, that weird tattoo guy, Sasuke, clouds, Sasuke, puppies, Sasuke, small mammals, Sasuke, cheese, Sasuke, tattoo parlors, Sasuke… _Naruto continued his list of cursing things, adding Sasuke in every other word. "Hey, Naruto, we're at your place." Naruto looked up from his quiet ranting to see that they had, in fact, arrived at his place. "Huh, we are. Thanks for taking me home and reminding me never to get drunk with you again." Sasuke flipped him off and ran off to his place. Naruto opened his door and feel asleep as soon as he hit his bed._

_As he was racing home, Sasuke realized how fast he was going and set a more relaxed pace. He soon regretted it, for it gave him time to think about his night. _Naruto is going to try and kill me, _he thought, _but I couldn't help myself. I saw how those people were looking at him. Only _I _can look at him that way. After all, it is my name on him…

No! I need to keep my thoughts straight! **(A/N: I hope you got that.) **Maybe I shouldn't have left Sakura… then again; it was nice having the dobe under my total command. _Sasuke continued to argue with himself until he got to his apartment. Opening his door, he dragged himself to his bedroom. Sitting down and clutching his head in his hands, Sasuke wondered if he did the right thing. "of course I didn't do the right thing!" he yelled, "I _branded _my only friend… good job, dumbass." Sasuke continued to beat himself up over it until he finally fell asleep._

**This was short as well, but I tried. I hope you have figured out that the thoughts were not something that they told to each other. It's just like that to explain more to us. Sorry if I seem like I think all my wonderful reviewers are idiots, I don't. I may put a few more chapters in, but I'm debating whether to make Naruto and Sasuke a couple in the end. Tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Such niceness in the reviews! Stupid finals are this week, plus my grandma is in the hospital, so I might not be able to update as fast as I want to. Anyway, here it is!**

**I don't own Naruto! I know I don't, do they have to rub it in….?**

"So that's it?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "That's the story? You _branded _me like some god-forsaken animal and _that's _your excuse? What the hell!" Naruto stood up angrily. "I cannot believe you. You're my friend, and you used me." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto silenced him.

"I know we have our rivalries, but I never thought that you would _do _something like this! What were you thinking? I know what you were thinking, nothing. You only care for yourself. Goodbye, Sasuke." With that, Naruto opened Sasuke's door and left quietly. Sasuke slammed his hand into a table beside his chair.

"Ah! Why the hell _did _I do it? What was my brain thinking?!" Sasuke shouted at himself. _I know what you were thinking, _his subconscious whispered to him, _you were thinking that Naruto is yours, and why not tell the world? _"The world? Why the hell would the world be looking at his ass? What would the world be doing down there?" Sasuke questioned himself rather stupidly. "He's never going to forgive me. I've lost my best friend, all over a stupid tattoo."

He stood up, breaking things on his way to his room. He fell onto his bed, thoughts racing through his head. How was he going to fix this? _Could _he fix this? Sasuke groaned and closed his eyes. No point in worrying about it now, there was nothing he could do.

Sasuke sat up suddenly. "Laser surgery, I can give him money to get laser surgery!" he shouted. Shoving his feet into his shoes, he ran out of his house in search for Naruto. Realizing it was raining, Sasuke debated going back to get an umbrella, but decided against it. He needed to catch up to Naruto before it was too late. Sasuke dashed over to Naruto's house first. Seeing that he wasn't there, he then checked the ramen shop. Naruto wasn't there either. Where _was he? _Sasuke ran around the village a few times. He searched and searched, but couldn't find Naruto.

After about an hour, Sasuke sat down at the edge of the river. He had no idea where Naruto could be. Had he really been that upset? Had he left the village, forever? Sasuke hung his head down. If only he hadn't made him get that stupid tattoo! "He's not my property!" Sasuke yelled out to no one. "He's my friend, and I ruined our friendship just because of my idiot decision!" the sound of footsteps could be heard. Sasuke stood up quickly and got into a battle stance. When he saw it was Naruto, he relaxed a little.

"Yeah, it was a pretty dumbass decision, teme, but it didn't ruin our friendship." Naruto sat down in the grass, Sasuke followed tentatively.

"You did a pretty stupid thing, Sasuke, but don't think you can get rid of me that easily. I can always get it removed, you know that. Although I'm not sure I want to…" Naruto trailed off. Sasuke pulled his head up sharply.

"What was that last bit?"

"Oh, nothing." replied Naruto absentmindedly. "Anyway, just because you tattooed me, even though it was my ass, don't think our friendship is over." Naruto paused and smiled at Sasuke. "So, teme, what'ya say? You gonna be my friend again?" Sasuke smiled back and nodded his head.

The two stood up and started to walk back to the village. "Sasuke-kun!" they heard a shrill voice cry out. They shared a look and groaned. Next to Itachi and whoever else Naruto disliked, Sakura was their least favorite person.

"What are you doing with Naruto, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned, sending a glare at Naruto. Naruto returned the glare with a grin. "We were just talking," replied Sasuke, "nothing you need to worry about." Sakura frowned, attempting to look cute. As usual, she failed. "I was worried about you, Sasuke-kun. You just left the club without telling me."

"Oi, I was there too! Weren't you worried about me?" Naruto asked, looking hurt. Sasuke covered his mouth, grinning. Naruto was a great actor. "Oh, yeah. I was worried about you too, Naruto." Sakura replied absentmindedly. Clutching Sasuke's arm, Sakura attempted to look cute. "Sasuke-kun, do you want to go get something to eat with me sometime?" Sasuke was at a loss for words. How could he say no to the girl without crushing her useless little heart?

"No, he can't," Naruto said for Sasuke.

"And just why not?" demanded Sakura.

"Because _he's _taking me to dinner tonight." Naruto replied proudly. Sasuke's eye twitched. _Naruto, what the hell are you doing…?_

"_Whaaaaat?!_" Sakura screeched. "Sasuke-kun, tell me he's lying!" Sasuke shot a desperate glance at Naruto who was grinning proudly. He was clearly not going to back down on his answer. Sasuke let out a sigh and shook Sakura off him.

"That's right," Naruto said triumphantly, "Sasuke's _my _bitch!" Sakura gaped at them as Sasuke whipped his head around to Naruto. "What the hell? I'm not your bitch! _My _name is on _your _ass, not the other way around!"

"Really?!" Sakura squealed, suddenly going into fangirl mode. "Lemme see, lemme see!"

_Oh… shit…. _thought both Sasuke and Naruto.

**Oh yeah, I went there. I'm not really sure where 'there' is, though. sorry it took so long to update. I'm waiting for reviews! Please do, whether you like it or not!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woot! Update, after such a long time… I've had epic writers block, sorry. Anyway. Here's the next chapter!**

**No, I do not own Naruto, and I don't know who does, either.**

"Um… Sakura…" Naruto was at a loss for words. He expected her to scream, cry. Hell, even knock his lights out. Never, _never_ did he expect her to ask to see the tattoo! He stood there for a few minutes scratching his head.

"No, Sakura. You cannot see his tattoo," Sasuke answered her. Naruto let out a breath of relief. Now there was only the task of running away before Sakura blew up. He nudged Sasuke, trying to warn him. Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, confused. Naruto widened his eyes at the other man. It was time to leave, _now._

"But… but… _**I want to see the tattoo! I want proof that Naruto belongs to my Sasuke-kun!**_" she screamed. Attracting the attention of surrounding nin, of course. Murmurs ran through the crowd.

"Naruto belonging to Sasuke?"

"A tattoo? Where?"

"Sakura's Sasuke? When did that happen?"

There was one whisper that stood out to Naruto:

"Are they gay?"

Great. Now Naruto would have to deal with homophobia along with the whole fox-demon thing. He shot daggers with his eyes, directed at Sakura. He'd kill her! He'd murder her! He'd-

"Hey! Mumbling idiots!" Sasuke yelled, "I am _not _gay! And even if I was, I would find someone much better that _Naruto._" Sasuke gasped as he realized what he had said. He turned to Naruto. "Naruto, wait. I didn't mean it. I-"

"Don't bother. Thanks for letting me know the truth. That I'll never be good enough for you, in anything. Goodbye, Sasuke." Naruto turned and walked through the crowd.

**Aw, that was kinda sad… eh, I'm dealing with my own sadness, so I guess I can see where it came from. So, please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
